


Understated

by Angelinee



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sorta Fluffy, Soulmates, Theyre soulmates ok, Yousana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelinee/pseuds/Angelinee
Summary: "Soulmates."





	Understated

Sana sits down by herself. She just needs a minute to process everything. Yousef likes her, he thinks they're freaking soulmates and her heart just won't stop pounding against her chest. 

He comes to sit next to her and she smiles at him. He gives her that look that makes her insides melt and she returns it with a smile fighting its way to the surface. 

His gaze falls to his shoes and she tries to ignore the way their fingers almost touch from where their hands lay in between them on the bench

"Soulmates." She says. It's not a question, more of a statement but it's not enough. 

His gaze still lays at the ground, his hand moving to itch the back of his neck awkwardly. He has that slightly bashful smile on that she loves and she can't help but smile.

"I like it." She says and then as an afterthought adds,"I like you."

His head whips up so quickly to look at her that she can't help but laugh. Her dimples are on full display and Yousef loves them. 

"You do?" He asks obviously suprised. 

She nods, biting her lip to keep the overwhelming urge to smile like a maniac supressed. 

"Cool." 

Sana laughs,"Cool." She says mockingly. 

They both don't say anything about the fact that their hands have somehow tangled during the conversation. They're a lot closer now, Yousef's arm thrown around her shoulder and Sana leans into him.

It feels right like this is where she's supposed to be forever. Tucked into his side knowing that nothing bad could happen now. She squeezes his hand and smiles up at him to already find him looking at her. They both just sit their and watch their friends dance and drink. She's never been more happy. 

She thinks that the term soulmates is definitely an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its super short but i really just need to write something after the clip today bc yousana is alive again


End file.
